Hetalia x Reader
by Kagomeamii
Summary: There is various Hetalia x reader. If you want me and Amii to put more than just ask. I know suckiest summary ever. Also rated T to be safe.
1. c1 America

_**Hello, Kagome here. Amii went to Mexico a week ago she shall come back at the 13th. Sorry that we didn't do a chapter for 2 or 3 weeks me and Amii had no internet D:. But it's back and we made a new story it's Hetalia x reader inserts. We finished two and I am working on the other one. Anyways on to the story.**_

* * *

You had a crush on Alfred. He was loud and sometimes annoying but not to you. You were a social butterfly. You were everything a boy could ask in a girl. Whenever a boy looked at you, he would stare all day but let's get back to the story m'kay?

In 1 more week it was going to be Alfred's birthday [July 4th] and you still don't know what to give him. You finally figured out something. You went to Arthur's house because Arthur was Alfred's brother. You knocked on his door twice and it took 5 minutes for Arthur to open the door.

Arthur: Oh hello (y/n)

You: Hi Arthur, I need to tell you something.

Arthur: Oh ok, come in please.

You went in his house and sat on his comfy couch. Arthur closed the door and went in the kitchen to get some scones and tea. When you saw the scones, for once they looked tasty. He poured himself a cup of tea and asked you,

Arthur: Would you like a cup of tea and some scones?

You: Yes please.

He poured you a cup of tea and gave you some scones. You tasted the scones and for once they were delicious! He gave you a question.

Arthur: Do you like the scones?

You: Yes, I love them.

Arthur: Thank you I changed the recipe. Well anyways what did you want to talk about (y/n)?

You: Oh. since you knew Alfred for a long time I wondered do you know what he really wants for his birthday?

Arthur: That bloody git? He never told me what he wants for his bithdays.

You: oh...

Arthur: But you could ask his twin brother.

You: Ok Arthur thanks for scones and tea. I'm going to visit Matthew.

Arthur: Alright (y/n). I enjoyed your company come visit soon.

He led you to the door and you told him you will soon. He closed the doors to his house and now you were walking to Matthew's house. It wasn't hard because he lives with Alfred. You knocked the door and Matthew opened the door.

You: Oh hi Matthew.

Matthew: You remember me?

You: Of course I do, why not.

He smiled and told you.

Matthew: Thanks. anyways why are you here?

You: I came here to talk to you.

Matthew: Oh, nobody even notices me or chats with me.

You: Well can I come in?

Matthew: Sorry we have to talk outside Monet has a pack of papers to finish and she needs for everything to be quiet.

You: Is she your girlfriend?

Matthew: You are like my brother, she is my best friend not girlfriend.

You: Ok sorry that I brought it up.

Matthew: It's ok, so what did you want to talk about?

You: Oh since you're Alfred's brother, do you know what he really wants for his birthday?

Monet: HEY YOU TWO CAN YOU PLEASE BE MORE QUIET YOU GUYS ARE DISTRACTING ME!

Matthew: Sorry Monet! let's be more quiet (y/n)

You: Yeah. Your girlfriend has a temper.

Matthew: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Monet: WTF DID I JUST SAY, KEEP QUIET!

Matthew: Sorry Monet, and (y/n), no he never told me, you could tell his best friend Neru.

You: Where does she live?

Matthew: She lives a block from here, and she has a green house with a lot of flowers and plants.

You: Ok thank you Matthew!

A few seconds later you heard footsteps and the door suddendly opened. You saw a girl with light brown hair and violet eyes. You knew that she was Monet.

Monet: GRR WHY WON'T YOU GUYS BE QUIET!

Matthew: We're so sorry Monet, (y/n) was about to leave.

She calmed down a bit and smiled.

Monet: I'm sorry I yelled. I had a lot of work to do. It was pleasure to meet you and Matthew do you want pancakes?

Matthew: YEAH!

You left and walked a block but you couldn't see a green house. The others were light colored and very pretty. You reached the end of the street and looked to the right and no green house. Then to the left and there it was. You could see a little bit of the house because her garden was a jungle. You opened the gate and closed it. You knocked on her door and the door was quickly opened. There was a girl with long black hair and green eyes.

Girl: Hello come in, come in.

You walked in the house. It was so beautiful. There were vases and what seemed to be a luxurious couch. The walls were a creamy color you stood there in awe.

Girl: Hello welcome to my house what is your name?

You: My name is (y/n)

Girl: Well hello (y/n) my name is Neru Kitzai. Would you like a cup of juice?

You: Sure also where did you get all these stuff are you rich?

Neru: No I got these stuff from where I used to live. This house was a junk pile before but I fixed it with the help my sisters and Alfred's help.

You: Speaking of Alfred, since you're his best friend do you know what he wants for his birthday?

Neru: delicious burgers. anyways that and red, white and blue fireworks at this "special" park with a "special" someone. That's all I know.

You: Thank you Neru

Neru: You must really care about Alfred don't you well that's because he always told me about you.

You: He did?

Neru: Yeah all the time, He said you were the most beautiful girl he ever seen. He tells me he loves your sparkly (e/c) eyes and your magnificent (h/c) hair.

You: Ok... Anyways can you help me with a picnic at that park?

Neru: Sure let me call my sisters and friends.

You: Can you tell me their names?

Neru: I think you already met one of them her name is Monet,she is the organizer. Another one is Mina, she is the romance maker. Another one is Kiri, she makes the best food ever. Another one is Ikari, she will get the fireworks. Another one is Mai she will get you a pretty dress and matching shoes. The last one is Trey but she is at another country because she has an important meeting, so she won't help.

You: You have a lot of sisters.

Neru: I know

-time skip is brought you by the awesome Prussia and Hungary's frying pan-

You walked to Alfred and told him about the place.

Alfred: So it's there.

You: Yeah get ready by 8:30 pm

Alfred: Ha mostly the boys say that anyways ok bye (y/n)

You: Bye Alfred

You blushed, you truly loved him. You went to Neru's house and saw 6 girls.

Monet: Ok first is Mai

A girl with blonde hair in a bun with brown eyes came over me. She had a silky brown dress. She made that dress beautiful with the color brown. She told me to put my arms apart and my legs together. She measured you and left to a room and came back. It was a beautiful (f/c) dress. She told you to put it on. So you obeyed and she put the skirt a little bit more down. She went to the room again and got a pair of (f/c) high heels. You put them on and it matched your dress.

Monet: Ok dress check. Now Neru you're up and (y/n) can you please sit down on that chair?

She pointed to a white and green chair. You obeyed again and Neru came quick as a flash. She had a curler and curled your hair. She got a spray that made your curls stay put. She got a headband and put it on you. It matched your outfit a lot.

Monet: Kiri! Put the food in the basket and put the basket on the table.

Now a girl with dark brown, short curly hair with light brown eyes came. She showed me the food inside. There was that humongous burger and a sandwich for you. There was a soda can and a can of juice for you. There were fries too, there were a lot.

You: Did you make all this yourself?

Kiri: Yes except the soda and the juice.

You: Okay :D

Monet: Now let's go to the park!

-time skip by Spain the boss and chibi Romano-

Monet: Okay. Mina I choose you!

A girl with dirty blonde hair in a cute ponytail with blue eyes came. She got a beautiful blanket and spread it on the grass. She put the basket in the middle.

Monet: OK we're almost done. (y/n), You better practice those lines you are going to say to him! Also remember chin up, straight back, more eye contact, no shyness, determination, and let the odds be ever in your favor. Alfred is going to come in 20 minutes!

-Alfred's Pov-

I was going to be with the girl I loved. Maybe I could tell her my feelings but I don't know what to do maybe Arthur could tell me how to act like a gentleman and Matthew could help me with the clothes i'm going to wear. I should call Arthur now. I picked up the phone and dialed Arthur's phone number.

Arthur: Hello, who is this?

Me: Hey Arthur, can you come over?

Arthur: Why do you need me you bloody git?

Me: C'mon Arthur It's important.

Arthur: Fine Alfred i'll come but it has to be bloody important and it can't be hamburger related or I shall slap you!

Me: o_o Okay just come. Bye.

I put down the phone and knocked on Matthew's room door. I screamed hey bro a lot of times but still won't answer then Matthew was back of me and said what do I want. I told him my plan.

Matthew: So you want me to pick an outfit for you to impress your "girlfriend".

Me: She's not my girlfriend yet.

Matthew raised an eyebrow and said ooooooooooooooo. He walked to my room and got a a suit I used to wear a while back. He told me put it on. So I obeyed and I told him to leave the my room so I would change. When I finished I got matching shoes with the suit and I walked to the living room. I saw Arthur there with Matthew on the couch, but of course Arthur thought Matthew was me so he was yelling at him screaming you bloody git and what do you want at him. I could see that Matthew was about to cry.

Me: Sup Arthur, why you calling my bro a bloody git.

Arthur: Oh that was your brother, sorry for screaming at you uh uh, what's your name again?

Matthew left the living room and went to his room crying. He locked his room door on his way. If Monet was here well I think Arthur would have already be at the hospital.

Arthur: So what do you want Alfred?

Me: I needed you to teach me how to be more gentleman.

Arthur: Is that a joke, tell me it's a joke?!

Me: It's no joke. Can you please help me I wanna impress (y/n)!

I glomped on him and started having a trantum about wanting to impress (y/n).

Arthur: Get off me you bloody git! I don't want to help you because I like her too!

Me: Nuuuu that can't happen I love her!

Arthur: I was kidding you bloody git! Just be yourself around her you don't need to be a gentleman to please the ladies. You already got 2 girls crushing on you!

Me: Who are they?

Arthur: That's a secret. Anways I gave you the most cliche advice ever that actually works! Now get off me!

I got off him and he waved me goodbye. He left quickly and Matthew came out of his door with red puffy eyes.

Matthew: Did he *hic* lea-*hic* ve?

Me: Yes, yes he did but he's lucky that your girlfriend wasn't here.

Matthew: SHE IS *hic* NOT *hic* MY GIRL*hic* FRIEND!

Matthew went back to his room mad. He also locked the door again. I looked at my watch and it said 8:28. Shit I only have 2 minutes left! I grabbed a comb and brushed my hair and went in the car. I drove really fast and made it to the park with 1 minute to spare. I saw many couples and I found (y/n). I ran to her as fast as I can.

-Alfred's Pov end-

You: Alfred, you are right in time.

Alfred: What can I say a hero is never late.

You: Are you hungry?

Alfred: Yeah how did you know?

You: Eh it was a guess.

He looked in the picnic basket and found a humongous burger and yelled, "I CALL THE BURGER!" You responded with a ok and you got your sandwich. Once you two finished your food both of you didn't know what to say to each other but little did they know Mina, Ikari Monet were right in the tall bushes spying on them. They whispered to each other.

Ikari: Do I set the fireworks now?

Mina: No not yet. Oh my gosh there is so much awkwardness in their atmosphere.

Monet: Well how do we pop that awkwardness?

Mina: I got a plan.

Mina told Monet her plan while Ikari was just staring at you and Alfred.

Monet: But why do I have to be the boy?

Mina: Because when you make a deep voice you sound like a man.

Monet: NOT TRUE!

Mina: Quiet now you follow my lead.

Mina stopped whispering and said in a loud voice, "Oh Eric, why did you want me here?"

Monet did her loud deep voice, "I wanted to tell you I love you Ariel!

Mina whispered again, "Really Ariel?

Monet whispered, " Well I couldn't think of a name for you and you said Eric and I imediatly thought Ariel.

Mina: Whatever, Ikari what's the status?

Ikari: Well both of them are blushing a lot and are locked in each other's eyes.

Mina: I gotta text Alfred.

In 1 minute Alfred's Iphone vibrated.

Alfred: Excuse me (y/n) I have to read this.

Alfred looked who was the text from. It was from Mina, Mina rarely texted Alfred so maybe something was up. He looked at the text the text said, "Alfred I need you to here this awesome song I found". He replied by saying, " I can't, i'm at a picnic with (y/n). She replied quickly with, "Al if you don't hear the song I will tell (y/n) you still play with barbies." He blushed and replied, " Wait only Neru knows that how did you know?!" She replied, " Well because you were playing with them at my house, don't you know I live with Neru too?!" Alfred rolled his eyes and replied, " Fine i'll here the song." Mina replied with the link and Alfred put his headphones on so (y/n) won't hear. He clicked the link and the song was Kiss the girl. He blushed like crazy and Mina texted, " C'mon go kiss the girl of your dreams (y/n) ;P" Alfred took the headphones off and put them in his pocket. He walked to you and sat down next you.

Mina: Ikari now!

Ikari pushed the button and off went the fireworks. Red, blue, white hearts exploded in the sky. You and Alfred stared at the sky in awe. Alfred finally gathered courage and told you.

Alfred: (Y/n) I need to tell you something.

You: What is it Alfred?

Alfred: I love you and will you be my girlfriend?

You: I love you too Alfred and yes, I would love to be your girfriend.

You and Alfred shared a passionate kiss while Ikari and Mina said awwwww.

Monet: Well, mission complete.

Mina and Ikari: Indeed.

Alfred wanted to take you home but you said no you needed a walk to walk off the food you ate. Alfred laughed and gave you a kiss on the cheek. He waved goodbye and he left. You walked to Neru's house and knocked on her door. You wanted to tell her the news. A sleepy Neru opened the door.

Neru: Come *yawn* in.

You went in and told her the news.

Neru: I already knew.

You: How?

Neru: I have reliable sources. So how did it *yawn* go?

You: Well we kissed and now he's my boyfriend.

Neru: Congrats any later and a girl could have taken him away.

You: Which girl?

Neru: Just a girl...

-Alfred's Pov-

I went back to my house and saw a sobbing Matthew behind Monet. I also saw a knocked-out-cold Arthur on the couch. Monet said with a angry voice,

Monet: No one makes Matthew CRY!

Matthew was clinged to her leg trying to stop crying.

Me: Hi Monet, What happened!

Monet: Well I was walking to my house from a uh.. meeting? Anyways I heard a crying Matthew when I walked past by and I opened the door and Arthur saying " How did it go you bloody git". He was hitting him on the head like a smack so I got angry punched Arthur, I must of punched him hard because he fainted on the couch.

Me: Oh ok I'll leave Arthur right there till he wakes up well good night Monet.

Monet left the house and walked to her own home. I told Matthew the news his frown turned into a smile and he said,

Matthew: I'm happy for you :D

Me: Yeah.

I knew 1 girl that Arthur was talking about and that was (y/n) but who was the other girl. Eh who cares I have a girlfriend now.

-epilogue-

From now on Arthur is too scared to go to Alfred's house because he was scared that he would mistaken Matthew with Alfred agian because of Monet. Thinking of her made him shiver.

You and Alfred are still a couple and still doing kissy kissy face.

Alfred never figured out the other girl who was crushing on him.

Trey finally returned from the meeting and found out she didn't have a role for the story.

Monet is training to become a boxer.

~Fin~

* * *

_**Did you like it? it took me and Amii a week to complete this chapter XD. I know this chapter makes no sense. Me and Amii put some of our ocs in there. Can you find the Hunger Games reference? Anyways I always forget to put this**__**thing.**_ v

* * *

_**Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur belong to Hidekazu Himaruya **_

_**Neru, Kiri, and Trey belong to me (Kagome)**_

_**Monet, Mina, Ikari, and Mai belong to Amii**_

_**(Y/n) belongs to you**_


	2. c2 EnglandBritain

_**This chapter was rushed. Eh anyways I shall not tell you Queen's Scari's first name. This was inspired by a book I read all the time. I forgot the name of the book o3o.**_

* * *

Their once was a maginficent country named Meledalia. The country's ruler is Queen Scari. She has a daughter and husband. Her husband is King Matthew. Their daughter's name is (y/n). She is a wonderful, kind princess. She always gave commoners their desires and the king and queen were indeed happy for their daughter. When it was princess (y/n)'s 18th birthday Queen Scari and King Matthew were advised that Princess (y/n) had to marry or Meledalia would fall. King Matthew told her about some princes but (y/n) still refused. (Y/n) was tired of her parents constant nagging about marriage. (Y/n) talked to her best friend, Ren. Ren was the princess of Akireizama. She has short black hair that goes to her shoulders and big, blue shining eyes. Plus she has a cowlick and glasses like her dad. She was also your cousin.

Ren: So your folks want you to marry someone.

You: Not just someone a prince someone.

Ren: Oh hehe

You: Hey you're 18 why aren't you telling me about marriage?

Ren: Because in my country you have to be 21 years old to marry. So in 3 years yeah. My country isn't going to fall because my brother already married.

You: Wait you never told me about how you brother looks like or his wife either.

Ren: Well my brother's name is Darien. He has dirty blonde hair like my dad but he has no cowlick. He has shiny green eyes. He is also protective of me a lot of times, the best brother someone could ask for. His wife's name is Carina. She has really light brown hair, people mistaken the color as blonde. She has big, shiny blue eyes. I don't like her, a lot of times she tells me that i'm just a simple noisance and when she has more power she will kill or banish me I think it's highly improbable if she did that since she is still a simple woman. Just because she is older does not mean she could treat me like that. I'm a highly repected princess she is a poor excuse of a lady. Pfft I could take her down with a slash of my sword, she will not know what will come to her hahahaha, I shall disect her in my lab when i'm older if I succeed I take her heart out and throw it to my guard wolves. Hahahahahahaha

You: Oh no she is turning insane again, I got to spray her with hot water again.

Oh forgot to say Ren has 3 personalities. First is when she is normal. Second smart Ren. The last is the most feared, insane, phsyco Ren. You got hot water and took off her glasses.

Ren: Give me those back. If I don't have them I won't see clearly, and if I can't see clearly how could I make Melody scream my name when I cut off her body pieces by pieces and feed it to my guard wolves. If you don't give me my glasses I shall get my back-up glasses and I shall make you black-out. Then I could use you for chemical experiments. Muahahaha.

You sprayed hot water on her and Ren finally got to her sences.

Ren: What happened I have a big headache now

You: Hmm well you um hit your head in accident

Both of you were talking for about 1 hour until a tall soldier told Ren she was needed back to Akireizama for an important meeting. Ren told you her goodbyes and off went her chariot. You sighed and murmered what am I going to do now? You were at the breaking point of crying until a boy went in front of you. He looked like a commoner and he said, "What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" You responded with, "I was talking with my best friend but she left for her duty, and what's your name?" He smiled and said, " I am Arthur Kirkland, and what is your name love?" You blushed and said, " I am (y/n) (l/n)."

You were about to say Princess (y/n) but you had a feeling this boy will like you not just for being a princess but for being you. You and him went strolling through Crystal town. He told you so many jokes and you laughed really hard. You and him went to his dad's bakery and he told you what is your favorite kind of bread. You told him it was (f/b). He went in the kitchen and got you it and you tasted it. It tasted like paradise you ate the whole thing. He smiled and told you he was happy to see you like it. He told you that he made it but his father's bread was way better. After talking for a few minutes your royal guards came and pulled Arthur's toward them.

Rg1: You young man are in big trouble for kidnapping the princess!

Arthur: I kidnapped no princess, I was talking with (y/n) the whole time!

Rg2: Is that true princess?

You: He never kidnapped me I followed him and we spent the day talking

Rg2: You know Princess (y/n) your father forbids you to talk to commoners

You: I know that but he made me laugh so much and he is my new best friend

Rg1: I'm sorry princess but we have to take you back to the castle and young man you are lucky Princess (y/n) defended you now move along.

The guards took you away but you looked at Arthur he looked like he was shocked. When you arrived at the castle your mom ran and hugged you. Your so squished that you were trying to gasp air. Your mother let you go and you gasped for air. Your mother was really strong, even stronger than your dad. Your dad came too with a angry look in his eyes.

Dad: Where have you been?

You: Talking with my best friend.

Dad: Ren or someone else?

You: Someone else.

Dad: Is he a commoner?

You: I don't know, he looked like one

Dad: What did I tell you missy, you can't be with commoners. Since you won't pick a prince to marry I shall pick one for you.

Mom: Hun don't you think our daughter should pick her own

Dad: What ever woman

He left and went to back inside the castle. Your mother looked at you with dull violet eyes like your father.

Mom: Oh he never called me woman before he calls me hun. I think this whole marrying thing has put pressure on him i'm going to talk to him and you young lady have a lot to think about.

She left and went to the castle. You were alone until you heard some rustling sounds in the rose bushes. You went to see, it was Ren?! She got up but there was something different about her. Her eyes are green and she has bushy eyebrows.

Ren?: Hi (y/n)

You: Is that you Ren?

Ren whispered and said, "No it's me Arthur I dressed up as Ren so I could get past the royal guards.

You: Wow you did all that to talk to me?

Arthur: Yes, I don't care if your a princess or not I really wanted to tell you something personal.

Your father came to hear what all the commotion was about. He thought that the commoner came to talk to his daughter again but he was wrong. It was Ren he walked to "her" and he saw there was something different about her but he couldn't tell. Sometimes he would forget how Ren looks like, wow he sounds like an awful uncle.

Dad: Well Ren, I thought you went to an important meeting?

Arthur was stunned to see (y/n)'s father and he tried his best to impersonate Ren's voice.

"Ren": Oh well my father told me I didn't need to attend so I came back here to keep talking to-

A blue chariot came with another Ren? The king was confused there are two Rens? But both are different. One has blue eyes the other has green. One has perfect eyebrows the other has bushy eyebrows. One isn't flat chested the other is. This was all confusing for the king. The king spoke up and said, "Which Ren is the real one."

A&R: ME!

You: Oh fine the one with the blue eyes is the real one, the one with the green eyes is the boy I was with.

Dad: I am angry with you missy, You are banned to see him again conprende?!

You: Yes father

Dad: Ren you go take (y/n) to her room right now, I shall talk with your father about this mess

Ren: Eh fine Uncle

Dad: Now I shall talk to you young man!

You and Ren went to your room.

-Arthur's Pov-

(Y/n)'s father wanted to talk to me. He gave me an angry look in his dull violet eyes.

King: Why did you dress up as my niece?!

Me: B-because I w-wanted t-to t-talk to your d-daughter

King: Well you are banned to see my daughter ever again! Now hurry up and leave, or I throw you into the dungeon!

Me: Yes sir- I mean king

I ran as fast as I can to my house frightened.

-Arthur's Pov end-

The king went back in the castle to discuss this to his wife. After that he will have a talk with his brother and his sister-in-law.

-Ren's Pov-

I went to (y/n)'s room like my uncle said to. I saw a crying (y/n) murmering Arthur, why father why? I felt bad I sat next to her and stroked her hair and said, "It's okay (y/n) everything will soon be fine. She stopped crying and shouted," HOW COULD EVERYTHING BE FINE WHEN MY FATHER BANNED ME FROM EVER SEEING THE LOVE OF LIFE?!" She shed new tears and she put her face at a pillow. Suddendly Trey, (my bestfriend and royal guard) came.

Trey: Ren your father needs you at the castle, it's an extreme emergency!

Me: I'm on my way and (y/n) I really hope it gets better for you.

I looked outside and there was my blue chariot.

-Ren's Pov end-

Ren already left several minutes ago while (y/n) was still crying.

-timeskip by Chibitalia and Holy Rome-

It has already been 1 month now. (Y/n) is still crying and it huts her now red puffy eyes. The king and queen only wanted their daughter's laughter and smile back. The king had thought for a while a plan for his daughter. It was a contest to see who could make her laugh. It shall be held today. The rules were if a lad wanted to enter he would have to be a prince. If a prince makes Princess (y/n) laugh the prince shall marry her. Arthur read that in a flyer he was now sad that a prince gets to marry the love of his life. He wasn't hungry anymore. A old woman saw him and asked, "Do you have any food?" Arthur nodded and gave her his lunch. The woman ate the food and saw the boy sad and down.

lady: What's wrong young man?

Arthur: Nothing

Lady: I could see the dull in your green eyes c'mon tell me

Arthur: No

Lady: TELL ME!

Arthur: Fine. I met the love of my life but little did I know she was a princess. Her father wanted her to marry a prince but she refused. Then her father made a contest to see which prince could make her laugh. And if a prince makes her laugh he marries her.

Lady: I might help you

There was a burst of light and Arthur finally opened his eyes. The old lady was actually a fairy! She had dirty blonde hair. She also had bright blue eyes. Her dress and wings were a bright white. but her wings glistened like a diamond in the sun.

Fairy: I am Mina but you could call me Mina.

Arthur: Hello Mina, how could you help me?

Mina waved her blue wand and poof. There was, what seemed to be a blue sword.

Arthur: What can I do with this?

Mina: When you come up to the royal guards swing it and it freezes the guards.

Mina cast an invisible spell on herself so nobody exept Arthur could see her. Arthur ran to the stadium and saw what seemed to be the last prince. He impersonated a popular comedian named Felix. Everybody was laughing exept the queen and (y/n). I saw the queen shrug her shoulders and say, " How is copying a legendary comedian funny?!" The royal guards spotted me and ran toward me. Arthur followed what Mina said and slashed the sword. The 4 guards were frozen.

Mina: It's okay it wears off in 1 more hour.

Arthur heard the king shout, "Is there any more competitors?!" Arthur ran in the middle of the stadium and said,"I'm the last cometitor!" The king reponded," Hey you're that commoner you can't compete!" Arthur ignored the king and started to tell jokes. The whole stadium laughed including the king and (y/n). The queen didn't laugh. (Y/n) said to herself,"Oh no I laughed well at least I get to see who the prince is." Princess (y/n) glanced to see who made her laugh, she was shocked that it was her crush Arthur. She screamed,"ARTHUR!" Arthur looked at (y/n) with the smile that (y/n) loved everyday. The king saw that the commoner made his daughter laugh. He walked towards the lad.

King: Well, well lad you made my daughter laugh even though the others couldn't. If you want to marry my daughter you have to do 3 impossible tasks.

Arthur: I'll try

King: Alright first task is find someone that could drink a whole basement full of apple juice. For some reason the basement was flooded with apple juice a few weeks ago. Anyways you have less than an hour to find that person.

Arthur left and sat down on a tree stump. Mina thought and thought and found out a solution.

Mina: Hey Arthur what about I drink the juice.

Arthur: Are you willing?

Mina: Hehe i'm the love fairy, I would will anyone to get together with the person he/she loves

Arthur: Thank you Mina

Mina turned into the old lady again. She and Arthur walked to the stadium and the king showed the juice. Mine secretly used her wand to take all the rats, insects, dirt, etc. out of the juice. After 1 minute Mina drank all the juice wiping her mouth.

King: Uh... Well second task is find someone who could eat a chamber full of meatballs

Mina: I'll do it!

The king showed Mina the meatballs. In less than one minute Mina ate all the meatballs.

King: How are you still thin?!

Mina: An old woman has her secrets.

King: Anyways the third task is find a flying ship.

Arthur and Mina left to the tree stump agin speechless. Mina turned back into a fairy. Finally she thought of a plan.

Mina: Hey Arthur I have fairy dust and fairy dust can make anything fly.

Arthur: Yeah but where are we going to find a ship in such short notice. I don't have enough money to buy that.

Mina: Who said we need to buy one. I have magic you know

In a few seconds Mina poofed a big ship. She put fairy dust on the ship and it floated up. Mina grabbed my hand and flew me up into the ship. She raised her wand and said,"bibbidi babbidi buu." I was in fancy getup. She said,"You are now the prince of England." we steered the ship and the ship was floating above the stadium. The king looked up in awe. Arthur jumped off of the ship and landed perfectly on his feet.

Arthur: King I would like to marry your daughter for I am Prince Arthur from the country England.

King: Yes, yes you may

Arthur walked to Princess (y/n) and got down in one knee. He got a case with a diamond ring in it and said,"Will you marry me (y/n)?" You put the ring on and hugged him. You said,"Yes, yes I will."

~the end~

* * *

England: Did you liked your bedtime story chibi America?

Chibi America: Yes. Big Brother Britain do you think when I grow up I could marry someone?

England: Ah well if you meet the right person you will. Now go to sleep.

Chibi America: Okay

You: You told him your fantasy story

England: Go back to bed love

You: How could I sleep if our marriage is in 2 days?

England: Just try

You: Fine you're no fun

England: Wait till our honeymoon, just wait till our honeymoon

* * *

_**That last sentence ohonhonhon~. Did you like this rushed chapter? Anyways Chapter 5 of Pokemon: I'm coming will come soon. Felix is Pewdiepie you know. Can I please have some reviews please? **_

* * *

_**America/Alfred, Britain/Arthur, and Canada/Matthew belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Ren, Trey, Carina, and Darien belong to me (Kagome)**_

_**Queen Scari and Mina belong to Amii**_

_**Felix belongs to Felix/Pewdiepie**_


	3. Canada x reader

Today was the second anniversary of being a couple. You and Matthew never got in a fight and this year, Matthew promised something extra special. At first Matthew was too shy to tell you, but he just blurted it out to you. "Well that was strange", you thought. "But maybe tonight will be extra, EXTRA SPECIAL~!".

~Le timeskip because the hero, America said so!~

Lili helped you pick out a dress, Eliza did your make-up, and Otai got you shoes that matched your outfit.(A.N Yeah, I put Amii in it...don't judge meh D:) Ah, you were ready, so you drove to the fancy restaurant that Matthew kept telling you to go. When you arrived, Matthew spotted you and dragged you in the restaurant. You stared at awe at Matthew, his shiny blonde hair and curl, his violet-blue glittery eyes, his perfectly framed glasses, and his tuxedo. You absolutely loved Matthew, his looks, his personality, his cuteness, his kindness, his- oh you loved everything about him. Matthew and you went inside the restaurant and ordered some food. After you two ate the food, Matthew got up, he put one knee to the ground and the other knelt.

Matthew: (Y-Y/N) will you m-marry me?

_The story just popped in my head. I have to write the stories for now because Amii is at San Francisco right now. And i'm just laying down on my bed, typing fanfics, being sick, and trying to comprehend the drama at my school...anyways want a chapter 2? Comment if you do~_

_**Matthew/Canada, Eliza/Hungary, Lili/Liechtenstein, and America all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya  
Otai is Amii  
**_**_Hope you enjoy~_**


	4. Canada x reader: Part 2

You blinked and pinched yourself if this was actually happening. You blushed and tackle hugged him He was stuttering at first and gulped.

Matthew: S-so do you a-accept or n-not?

He was prepared for a no but you smiled and told him,

You: Yes, I do accept. I love you so much Matthew~

Matthew sighed in relief, and he kissed you. The kiss was supposed to be a gentle kiss but, the kiss turned into a hot passionate one. The people in the restraunt were like awwwwww, and you swore you heard someone says, "Oh mah gerd, it'z sooooooo cute~!". Matthew took out a golden-with-a-real-small-diamond-on-it ring and placed it on your finger. You smiled and hugged him tighter.

Matthew: Want to go home (y/n)?

You: Lets~

Both of you got up, payed the bill, and walked outside. Today was the best day for you. You were soon getting married to the love of your life. Oh it was like your whole life was rushed to the best day ever.

_Took me a while to do, but worth it~! Well maybe not but whatever. I feel like making a _**Third **_chapter for this. Want a part 3? Tell me in the comments below~! _

**Hetalia, and Matthew/Canada all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya  
I don't own anything except the fanfic, since I did write it o3o **  
**_Read, enjoy, comment~_**


	5. Canada x reader: Part 3

As you and Matthew walked past an alleyway, a shadowy hand covered your mouth. The person dragged you further into the alley. The mysterious man held the gun to your head and shouted to Matthew,

?: Hey you! Give me your money or I will shoot your little girlfriend!

Matthew turned around and you saw a flint of anger in his indigo/violet eyes. Then suddenly there was a bright light making everything really bright. You and the mugger closed eyes and a few seconds later the bright light disappeared. You and the mugger opened eyes and saw a...rather different Matthew, This Matthew had a short ponytail kind of like Len Kagamine. He was wearing sunglasses to hide the fiery red color of his eyes. He also had a hockey stick in his left hand, but what bothered you the most was his grin. That grin was like a murderous gin, eventually you shake in fear. You wondered, "Where in the world did he get a hockey stick so fast?" Matthew took off his glasses showing his red demon-like eyes, his murderous grin was now wider...

I wrote this on mah phone because I had no internet for 4 days because my mom hid my internet box..anyways enjoy 030  
Matthew/Canada belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya  
Read, enjoy, comment~


	6. Canada x reader BAD END

?: w-wait...you aren't the s-same person..

Matt: Pathetic fool..

Matthew slowly walked to you and the mysterious mugger. You could feel the mugger shaking in fair and loosening grip. This was your chance. You bit his hand, and he screamed and had no grip on you. You ran to Matt's arms and he hugged you. You looked up at him and he did look different, but who cares, he was still the only love of your life, Matthew.

Matt: You ok sugar?

You: Yes, now lets run away!

Matthew held your hand and ran with you. Just before you two ran, you heard a gun shot. You fell, luckily Matthew caught you before you hit the hard cement. You were bleeding from your gun shot wound, and you looked up to see Matthew, trying to hold back his tears.

Matthew: H-how can I l-let this happen to y-you sugar..

You smiled and said,

You: Don't be sad Matthew..it makes me sad as well. I guess I can't make it to our wedding...I'm sorry Matthew...

You gave out your last breathe and passed away. Matthew cried, his tears landing on your cold, lifeless cheek. He stopped crying, but his eyes were still teary. He looked at the mugger with fiery red eyes that seemed to give a flash. Matthew was so full of anger and sadness, that he planned to avenge you. He softly laid your lifeless body on the cement floor. Matthew grabbed his hockey stick and walked over to the mugger. The mugger was shaking in fear, and he started shooting Matthew like a coward he is. Matthew easily dodged every bullet like a boss. (K.N I'm sorry i'm sorry, I just wanted to put that there..)

Matthew: Any last words bitch?

Mugger: P-please show m-mercy...

Matthew: Why would I give mercy to a person who killed my fiancee? Why would I let you get away with that? I'm never showing mercy on you, you despicable punk!

Matthew swung his hockey stick to the mugger's head with full power. This made the mugger fall down hard to the ground, with his head blown and fractured. Matt turned normal and ran to you. Why, why did his poor little maple leaf had to leave so early..?

~timeskip to 5 years by she awesome Prussia~

Five years without (Y/n) was too much for poor Matthew. He immediately started to cry.

Matthew: Five years (Y/n), five years...it is your fifth anniversary of...the day you left me...I know, I have a plan for me to be with you...don't worry (Y/n), i'm coming to visit...

~timeskip by zhe very lazy author (Mato/Kagome)~

Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and other countries left flowers and some maple leafs on you and Matthew's graves.

Alfred: I'm sorry I couldn't come quicker...rest in peace Matthew and (Y/n), rest in peace...

* * *

_Like the other time, I wrote this on my phone, but I edited it on laptop_

_**Matthew/Canada, Prussia, Alfred/America, Francis/France, Arthur/England and the other all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**You will eternally belong to Canada**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment~**_


End file.
